


Fluff series. Part two. Chap 25 and onwards.  (Now accepting requests)

by Xbertyx



Series: Fluff series collection. Challange to reach 100 fluffy oneshots. [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alan being cute, Breakfast in Bed, Cooking, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ran out of room for the summary on part one so here's the new one.<br/>25 Don't cut ya' hair. Alan/ Eric. Requested.<br/>26 William, you show kindness only to me. Will/ Grell.<br/>27 But what if they see? Alan/ Eric. Requested.<br/>28 When you're ready. Alan/Eric. Requested.<br/>29 Lab fights. Alan/Eric. Requested.<br/>30 Bb's jelly beans. Alan/Eric. Requested.<br/>31 Wake up. Ronald/William. Requested.<br/>32 Mess. Alan/Eric. Requested.<br/>33 Louise. William/Grell.<br/>34 Hormones. Alan/Eric. Requested.<br/>35 Pancakes. Alan/Eric.<br/>36 Thief. Alan/Eric. Requested.<br/>37 Nerves. Alan/Eric. Requested.<br/>38 Drive. Ronald/Grell.<br/>39 K addict. Alan/Eric. Requested.<br/>40 Tickets. Alan/Ronald.<br/>41 Sneak. Alan/Eric. Requested.<br/>42 First. Alan/Eric. Requested.<br/>43 Car. Grell/William.<br/>44 Car pt2.<br/>45 Dye. Alan/Eric. Requested.<br/>46 Bath. Alan/Eric. Requested.<br/>47 Ring. Ronald/William. Requested.<br/>48 Claire. Alan/ Eric. Requested.<br/>49 Movember. Alan/Eric. Requested.<br/>50 Cupcake. Alan/Eric.<br/>51 Camera. Rudgar/ Sascha.<br/>52 Finnian/ Baldroy - friendship. Bit of crack also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't cut ya' hair. Requested by IzaChanLuv

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzaChanLuv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzaChanLuv/gifts).



> Set before they got together. Another relationship starter fic.

 “I really need a haircut.” Alan stated, looking in the mirror of his and Eric’s shared office.

 “Na. It looks fine as it is.”

 “You’ve got to be joking, Eric. It’s a mess!” He brushed the sides of his hair with his fingers. “It’s sticking out everywhere!”

 “So? It looks good on ya’.”

 “How could this possible look good?!” Alan snapped. Eric stood up from his office chair and moved in front of Alan. His hand lifted to ruffle the hair on the top of the brunette’s head.

 “It … just does, okay kid? Keep it like tha’, please?”

 “Give me a reason why it does. I think it looks plan awful.”

 Eric eyed the floor. “It … jus’ looks cute … that’s all.”

 “C … cute?” Alan felt his face heat up, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

 “Yeah … I think ya’ cute. Problem?”

 “You … really think I’m cute? But why? How? I’m not cute … not cute at all.” He began to ramble. That was cut off when he felt a pair of lips press against his.

 Eric pulled away, his own blush emerging. “’Cause I’ve always had a thing for ya’. I think … ya’ cute and so much more.”

 Alan smiled. “I’ll … keep me hair like this … if you’ll keep kissing me for as long as we live.”

 “Deal.” He crashed his lips against Alan’s again, pulling him close. When they parted, he breathed “I’ve always wanted ta’ kiss ya’. Now tha’ I have … I’ll never ever want ta’ stop. Ya’ beautiful, Al. Be mine?”

 “I’d … love to.”


	2. William, you show kindness only to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William / Grell.

 In the fifty six years that Grell  had been with William, nothing had altered. He hadn’t changed in the slightest. He was still as cold and harsh with everyone as he had always been; with everyone but her.

 Through those years, he continued to hold her hand whenever they were seen together in public, both in and out of the workplace. He still kissed her softly on the cheek whenever he saw her around their branch. He would still breathe ‘I love you’ in her ear at every possible opportunity.

 He continued to take her out on dates every Friday night; to the theatre, restaurants and the like. He still showered her with gifts and took every chance to spoil her. He made love to her as sweetly now as he did when they first started dating.

 The sweet little notes he left for her in the morning, when he left for work before her had never dwindled. Neither had the slices of cake he went to the bakery for every morning to get her.

 Yes, he was a stoic man who expressed no feelings but no, that was not the side of William that Grell always saw. He only ever showed kindness to her and why? Because he loved only her. Previously, currently and forever more.


	3. But what if they see? Requested by IzaChanLuv.

 It wasn’t the first time Eric had visited Alan at his home and it also wasn’t the first time he had met the small teenager’s parents. Still, Alan was always a nervous wreck whenever they were seen together by his mom and dad.

 Eric moved to cuddle up to Alan but he scooted away on the sofa. “I don’t think … we should, Eric.”

 The blonde frowned at him. “Why not?”

 “In case my parents see.”

 “So? They can’t tell us off for jus’ cuddling.”

 “I know … but it’s embarrassing.”

 “Wha’? Do ya’ find me embarrassing ta’ be around?”

 “No … no. I didn’t mean that!”

 “They won’t say anythin’. We love each other, remember? They know we do. I’m sure they are always cuddling together, right?”

 “That is true.”

 Eric didn’t reply, instead scooping the small boy up and carrying him upstairs to his bedroom. He dropped him on the bed, moving on top of him and kissing down his neck. Alan moaned softly, his hands sliding down to grip Eric’s bottom. Eric looked up at him. “Now, I’m sure ya’ would be embarrassed if ya’ parents walked in on us gettin’ some action.”

 Alan giggled. “But we can’t turn back now. You know how sensitive my neck is.”

 With a smirk on his lips, Eric stated “yes, yes I do. I never mentioned stopping.”


	4. When you're ready. Requested by IzaChanLuv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human au. Eric is 18, Alan 16.

 Pressing Alan’s body into the bed under his own weight, he trailed kisses down his neck, hands sliding up to remove Alan's shirt. Alan’s hand shot down to pull his touch away. “No … Eric, I don’t want to.”

 Eric sighed. “Yeah, alright.” It had been months since he had gotten with the younger teenager and his efforts of trying to be intimate were never welcomed. ‘I guess I’ll just have to wait until I marry the kid, if it bothers him so much’. Not like it mattered _that_ much to Eric. He loved this boy no matter what and would rather him be happy than being able to indulge himself in bodily pleasures that Alan wasn’t comfortable with.

 The months passed and Eric stayed true to his inner promise. Alan seemed to have noticed, being more relaxed around him as the days passed. One night, almost six months into their relationship, Alan was staying over at Eric’s house but had forgotten his night clothes. He had instead borrowed one of Eric’s old t-shirts. As he walked into the bedroom, rubbing his eyes tiredly, Eric stared at him in awe. The oversized t-shirt; Alan being much smaller than him, cut him mid-thigh, dainty legs almost fully on show.

 Alan moved onto the bed next to Eric, looking him directly in the eyes and smiling slightly. “Eric, I think I’m ready.”

 Eric frowned at him. “Ready for wha’?”

 “To … be intimate.” Alan blushed deeply. “It … you want to, that is.”

 Eric sighed softly. “Well I was kinda’ waitin’ … until we got married, ‘cause I could tha’ see ya’ weren’t comfortable wi’ it.”

 “Marriage?”

 “Yeah, hopefully someday.”

 The next thing Eric knew, Alan had pushed him down on the bed, moving to straddle his waist. “I’d … like that someday.” He giggled. “But I don’t want to wait that long. I’m done waiting.” Eric didn’t have to be told twice.


	5. Lab fights. Requested by IzaChanLuv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I interchanged Eric's "You's" and "Ya's." I did it on purpose.

 Alan slammed his pen down on the desk, his insecurities getting the better of him. Eric shot him a worried look. “Whats tha’ matter, Al? You’ve been real cranky tha’ past few weeks.”

 “It’s nothing, Eric.”

 “It obviously is or ya’ wouldn’t be acting so annoyed.”

 “Her! It’s her, okay?!” Alan snapped.

 “Who?”

 “Grell! Ever since you became her lab partner, you’ve been paying me no attention.”

 Eric frowned at him. “That’s bullshit. We are best mates. You’ll always mean more ta’ me than anyone else.”

 “No! You … don’t care about me anymore.”

 “Don’t be stupid!” Eric shot daggers his way. “If anyone doesn’t give a shit, it’s you!”

 “What … are you talking about?”

 “You and Will. Ya’ work so well together. Ya’ never want ta’ help me wi’ coursework anymore.”

 “That isn’t true-.”

 “Yeah it is and it pisses me off!”

 “Stop acting like a jealous boyfriend.”

 “Boyfriend? Wha’ tha’ hell are ya’ on ‘bout?”

 “You’re being all possessive.”

 “Well, so are you!”

 Alan blushed slightly. “I … know I am.”

 “And ya’ ‘ave no reason ta’ be like tha’.”

 “I-.”

 “Because … I love ya’, Al. I … always have.”

 “As … a friend?”

 Eric shook his head. “Not jus’ a friend. I’ll be a jealous boyfriend … if ya’ want me ta’ be.”

 “Do … you mean that? Do you … really love me?”

 Eric’s cheeks also began to flush red. “I … do. I mean it. I love ya’. I want ya’. I ‘ave since day one.”

 “Then … I’ll be yours and only yours. I have always loved you too.”


	6. Bb's jelly beans. Requested by IzaChanLuv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get points for a bb/ hp mix up? First fluff that I've written in present tense.

Bertie bott's every flavour beans

 "Eric, do you want to try some of my new jelly beans?" Alan asks, picking up the sweet box.

 "Sure." Eric replies. Alan opens the box and hands it to him. Eric tries one. "Hmm, tasty." He looks at the back of the box. "I got marshmellow flavour."

 Alan takes a bean and pops it into his mouth. That lovely tasting mouth that Eric adores. He pulls a face. "I think that was vomit flavour."

 Eric laughs. "Eww. Okay, my turn." He selects another. Sucking on it, he smiles. "Candy floss. Delicious!"

 Alan tries a second one and almost gags. "Rotten egg. Why I am I guessing all the horrid ones?"

 "Because ya' so sweet tha' ya' can handle any nasty flavour." Alan blushes, as Eric selects a new bean. He rolls it around his mouth, savouring the taste. "Watermelon."

 "Lucky." Alan states, as Eric selects one for him this time. Alan opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out. That amazingly soft tongue that Eric loves to roll against his own. As soon as he sucks on it, his eyes scrunch shut. "Ah! Lemon. Too sour! Eric, it hurts my mouth!"

 Eric smirks at him. "Lemme' help ya' wi' tha'." He leans forward, lips pressing to Alan's. He moves the box away, pulling Alan closer to him on the sofa.

 Alan's fingers tangle in his hair, as his tongue slips into his mouth. Skillfully and gently, he rolls the bean into his own mouth. Pulling away, he chews the sweet and let's it slid down his throat. His next statement makes Alan flush bright red. "I didn't taste anythin' sour. All I could taste was your wonderful flavour."


	7. Wake up. Requested by Deona_Lindholm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronald/ William.

 William held the blonde reaper’s hand gently in his own, thumb stroking in small motions over the back of it. “Please wake up soon, Ronald.” William pleaded sadly.

 Ronald had been in a coma for a month now, after a demon attack that had almost claimed his life. It had been a close call. Too close. If the demon had pieced Ronald’s chest an inch to the left, he would be dead. His wounds had healed now but he still hadn’t woken up. The cause was uncertain, the doctors having no clue as to why he hadn’t stirred. If he would ever wake up was an even greyer area.

 William’s heart ached to see Ronald’s beautiful eyes again. It was just wrong to see the normally hyperactive man lying perfectly still. He hadn’t left his bedside since the attack, waiting for the moment when Ronald would wake up. The more he waited, the more his hope decreased. The more his upset and worry rose. The more it occurred to him just how much he loved the younger man. It was a wakeup call. He rarely showed the man his affections but now, if he was lucky to have another chance, he would show him. He would forever tell him how much he loved him.

 That's when he felt it. Movement in his hand. He looked up at Ronald’s face, to see his eyes slowly open. “Hey … boss.” He said, his voice hoarse and croaky.

 “Ronald … thank goodness. I was so worried.” His voice began to crack, eyes filling with tears.

 “Boss, don’t ge’ upset. I’m fine.” Ronald smiled softly.

 “But … I thought you weren’t going to wake up. I … thought I was going to lose you.” The tears fell.

 Ronald squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture. “Of course I was gunna’ wake up. Nothin’ would keep me from ya’, boss. I love ya’ so much.”


	8. Mess. Requested by IzaChanLuv.

 Why Alan was eating something so messy on the train, Eric had no idea. They had managed to get some time off work and were travelling on the tube in London to their hotel for the weekend.

 Alan took another spoonful from the jar of marshmallow fluff and placed it in his mouth. Why had he brought a jar and spoon on the train?! Eric watched him, as his tongue darted out to lick the metal implement. He felt his face heat up when he realised he had a boner. It wasn’t his fault; he knew how skilled that tongue was.

 He watched Alan more, as he repeated the eating motions again and again. Eric was sure he was licking the spoon in an erotic way. Maybe just to mess with him? His boner only grew harder when he spotted the messy, white food stuck at the sides of Alan’s mouth and then a patch further up on his cheek. His dirty mind drifted off to imagine Alan’s cheeks and chin covered with a different kind of white liquid.

 Realising that other people may have noticed his current predicament, he bent down to move a small luggage bag from between his legs to on his lap. Alan finished eating, wiping his cheek and licking him lips. _Can’t you lick something else, Al?_ Eric thought. It was taking all his restraint to not slide his hand down his pants.

 At that moment, more people got on the already packed train and Alan offered an old lady his seat. He quickly moved the luggage bag from Eric and sat down on his lap. Eric grunted when he felt his hard on rubbing again Alan’s bottom. “Looks like you have a little problem there, Eric.” Alan stated, his voice thick with humour.

 “What do ya’ expect when ya’ start licking a spoon like tha’?!”

 “Don’t worry. When we get to our hotel room, I’ll fix that problem of yours straight away.”

_Yeah, if I can wait that long._


	9. Louise.

 The day that Grell and William had been waiting for had finally arrived. Their wedding day. They’d been planning it for years now, both wanting it to be as perfect as could be. They had finally chosen to wed in a beautiful church in the reaper realm, located on a hill in the countryside, surrounded by flowers that had made Alan gasp in amazement.

 William watched in awe as Grell had her way down the aisle. She looked radiant, a crimson wedding dress only adding to her beautiful figure.

 The victor spoke. “Do you William Teal Louise Spears take Grell Sutcliff to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

 “I-.” His sentence was cut off by Grell’s manic laughter.

 “What is so funny?” William asked.

 “Teal Louise Spears? That name is so funny.”

 “Why do you think I always just say T. Spears? My parents named me Teal due to my blue eyes in the human life.”

 “But why Louise? That’s a girl name, Will.”

 “It was supposed to be Louis but my mother added an E by mistake. She forgot to get it changed.”

 Grell just laughed more. “Grell, please stop laughing. This day is meant to serious and important.”

 She smiled at him then. “Yes, it is. The best day of my life.”


	10. Hormones. Requested by IzaChanLuv.

"I can't believe we graduate tomorow, babe." Eric stated, moving to behind Alan, arms wrapping around his waist.

 "Umm ... Eric. What do you think you are doing?"

 Eric furrowed his brow. "Jus' givin' ya' a hug. You don't normally 'ave a problem wi' tha?"

 "I do when you've got an erection and it's pressing up against my backside." Alan said, sounding disgusted.

 Eric scoffed at him. "Common' Al. Everyone gets them. Even ya' do."

 "No I don't."

 "Everyone has a sex drive, ya' dummy."

 "I don't. Especially not in school. I don't succumb to such primal instincts."

 "Hmm ... really?" Eric smirked from behind him and moved his head down to kiss Alan's neck.

 "Stop that. We're in public!"

 "I don't wanna'." His kisses turned to light sucks.

 "Stop it!"

 "Nope."

 "Eric!"

 He carried on sucking on the skin, trailing up to behind Alan's ear. After a few moments, he laughed and pulled away, arms loosening slightly around Alan. "Was tha' a little moan I jus' heard from ya', Al?"

 "No! It wasn't!" Alan turned around to glare at him. "Don't do that in school again."

 "I thought you didn't have a sex drive, Al?"

 "I don't. What are you on about?"

 Eric pulled him close again. "Then what's tha' pressin' against my leg?"

 "Erm I-."

 "Looks like ya' human after all."

 Alan blushed, before admitting defeat. "You're right." He pulled away from Eric's grip, before grabbing his hand. "You. Me. Changing room showers. Now!"


	11. Pancakes.

 Alan was at home, having been off sick from thorns again for a few days. Eric was also staying at home. There was no way he was going to work, without Alan. There was no way he was going to leave Alan on his own, when he was so poorly.

 Early that morning, Eric placed a gentle kiss on Alan's forehead, before sliding out of bed carefully, as to not wake his sleeping love. He made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a cook book and pulling his pink apron on. His brow furrowed in concentration, as he read the instructions.

\---

 Later that day, he walked into the bedroom again, tray in hand. Alan was still asleep, skin looking pale, dark circles under his eyes. Eric placed the tray on the bedside table, bending down to kiss Alan softly on the lips. He stirred slightly. "Wakey Wakey, beautiful." Eric said, a sad smile on his face.

 "Hmm ... morning Eric."

 Eric laughed. "It's 1pm. Not mornin' anymore, babe." He helped Alan to sit up, fluffing a pillow and placing it behind his back. "I got ya' breakfast."

 He placed the tray on Alan's lap. Alan smiled down, as he saw a cup of tea, a single Erica flower in a tall glass and heart shaped pancakes atop of it. "But Eric, you can't cook."

 "Jus' try it, please?"

 Alan smiled sweetly at him. "How long did it take you to make this?"

 Eric blushed slightly."I've been up since six."

 "Seven hours!?"

 "I wanted them ta' be perfect, jus' like ya'."

 It was Alan's turn to blush. "Thank you, Eric. That's really sweet of you."

 "Ya' worth every effort. Now tuck in."

 Alan tried a bit and his eyes lit up. "Cinnamon and raisin! I love it. Tastes amazing. Thank you so much."

 "Ya' welcome."

 Alan cut another piece off, before lifting the fork in Eric's direction. "Try a piece. You should enjoy some too, if you made it."

 Once eaten, Eric grinned. "I really out did myself this time. For someone who can't cook."

 The brunette giggled softly. "I guess practice makes perfect, Eric."

 "And yet you're so perfect, wi ' out even trying."


	12. Thief. Requested by IzaChanLuv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in present day.

 "Al, 'ave ya' seen my ACDC hoodie around? I can't find it anywhere." Eric asked, from his position rummaging through the laundry basket. He stood up, moving to the living room. "Are ya' even listenin' ta' me?"

 That's when he spotted his hoodie. Alan wearing his hoodie. "Al, wha' are ya' doin' wi' my hoodie?"

 "I was cold."

 "Well it's mine. Gimme' it back."

 Alan's bottom lip stuck out. "But it's so warm and I'm all cold."

 Eric sighed. "Fine but I want it back tomorow."

 "Thanks Eric!"

\---

The following day.

 "Alan, gimme' it back!"

 "But it's so comfortable."

 Eric glared at him. "Yeah and 'bout three sizes too big for ya'." Alan decided to use puppy dog eyes this time. "Fine! One more day and then give it back."

Alan smiled. "Okay."

 ---

Day three.

 "Can I have it back now?"

 "No."

 "Alan, for fucks sake, give it back! Ya' don't even like ACDC!"

 "Yes I do."

 "Ya' really don't. I want it back, now!"

 "But it's too small for you."

 Eric's fists clenched. "Ya' tryin' ta' say I've put on weight? Reapers don't ge' fat, Alan!" The brunette just smiled sheepishly. "Fuckin' hell. Fine. But tomorow I'm takin' it back, by force if I have ta'." With that he stormed out of the room.

\----

Day four.

 "Alan, give it back!"

 "No! Stop bugging me about it."

 "It's my fuckin' hoodie!"

 "It's mine now."

 "Hell no." Eric pushed him down on the sofa, hands gripping the bottom of the hoodie to try to pull it up and over Alan's head.

 "Eric! No, don't take it away from me!"

 "Why not? How many more excuses are ya' gunna' gimme' for tryin' ta' keep it." With that, he pulled it over Alan's head.

 "Give it back!"

 Eric glared at him. "It's mine!" He saw that Alan looked upset. "I'll buy ya' one. One tha' actually fits ya'."

 "I don't want another one." Alan said sadly.

 "Why?"

 "Because ...."

 "'Cause wha', Al?" Alan blushed.

 "It smells like you."

 Eric smiled. What a cute thing to say. "Well if ya' keep wearin' it, it won't smell like me for much longer." He left the room before Alan could say anything else. Not long later, he returned with a Nirvana hoodie in hand. "Here. Have this one for a few days. This one has the Slingby scent all over it."

 Alan giggled softly. "Thanks Eric. You do smell lovely."


	13. 34 - Nerves. Requested by IzaChanLuv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both 16. High school AU.

"Hey Al! Ya' wanna' play tha' nervous game?" Eric; Alan's boyfriend of a few weeks asked.

 "Na. He won't play. Ya' won't even get passed his ankle before he chickens out." Ronald smirked.

 "No, I'll play." Alan stated. He wasn't going to be made fun of. He wasn't going to come off as prudish.

 "Haha. Well good luck, mate." Ronald patted Eric on the shoulder, before turning to leave.

 "Well let's play." Eric said excitedly, as he sat down on the grass of the field, next to Alan.

 "Ok .. then."

 Eric raised his eyebrow. "Ya' do know how ta' play, right?"

 "I do." Alan reached out his hand and placed in on the bottom of Eric's crossed legs. "Are you nervous?"

 "Nope." Eric placed his hand straight up on Alan's knee. "Wha' bout ya'?"

 "No." Alan gulped. He slid his hand to Eric's knee. "Are you nervous?"

 "Na." Eric smirked, sliding his hand up further, onto Alan's thigh. "Are ya' nervous?"

 "No." Alan lied, his heart beat beggining to quicken. He moved to Eric's thigh. "Are you nervous?"

 "Not at all, babe." His touch slipped to the inside of Alan's thigh, slightly further up. "Ya' nervous yet?"

 "N ... no." He knew where Eric's hand might end up next. He moved his own to the inside of Eric's muscular thigh. "Are you nervous?"

 "Never." Alan's breath hitched when he saw the lust in the other's eyes. His breath only turned shakier, as Eric slid his hand to rub over the smaller man's crotch. "Are ya' nervous?"

 Eric received no answer but saw Alan's cheeks go a deep shade of red. He laughed at the sight. "Ya' was nervous all along, wasn't ya'?"

 Alan smiled shyly. "Yes ... I was but now ... I quite like it."


	14. Drive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronald / Grell.

 Ronald got himself ready for his date with Grell. He'd made sure to shave and had used his best aftershave. They had been together for a few years now, though they both lived separately.

 Getting into his vehicle; a red sports car that he had saved up for, so he could drive Grell around in style, he drove to her house. Before going up to the door, he pulled the sun visor down slightly on the passenger seat side and stuck a message to the inside of it. Grabbing a handful of rose petals, he placed them in the same location, before pushing the visor back up into its correct position.

 He knocked on the door, wolf whistling when she opened it, clad in a short, fitted red dress. "Ya' look beautiful, babe."

 "You're pleasing on the eyes too, darling."

 Getting back into the car, he drove them to a look out point by the local park, where the blossom trees were in full bloom. It was a beautiful location, Grell's favorite place in the whole city. "Grell, ya' lip stick is smudged babe."

 "What a bother." She huffed, before pulling the car mirror down. Rose petals fluttered around her and she squealed. She then saw the note and read it, a wide grin appearing on her face.

 She turned to Ronald, who had a box in his hand. He opened it, presenting a ring with a large red jewel encrusted into it and beamed at her. "Well babe, is tha' a yes?"


	15. K addict. Requested by IzaChanLuv.

Addiction. That was the right word, Eric thought, to describe his feelings. He always wanted to kiss Alan. Be it a quick peck on the lips or a deep, needy kiss. Be it a press of lips to the smaller man's forehead or kisses down his stomach, it didn't matter. Eric had to kiss him, all the time, anywhere on Alan that his mouth could reach.

 He couldn't go more than a few hours without gracing Alan with some form of action from his lips. Alan's skin was so soft and his taste so sweet. It was no wonder Eric was addicted to him.

 One night, Alan was sitting on the floor, console in hand as he played Call Of Duty on his Xbox. Eric moved behind him and sat down, his knees at either side of his partner. He scooted closer, lips brushing against Alan's neck.

 "Eric, get off! I'm trying to play cod! Don't make me lose!"

 "But ya' so intoxicating, Al. How can I not kiss ya'? Right now, right here." He kissed the skin, before sucking on it softly. "I jus' love ta' shower ya' in kisses. I love ya' so much."

 Alan terminated his game and placed his console on the floor. He turned around quickly, pushing Eric back so that his back hit the floor. He climbed onto him quickly, straddling his waist. "Maybe I love kissing you too." Alan breathed, before he crashed his lips against Eric's.

 It seemed as if Eric wasn't the only addict in this relationship.


	16. Tickets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New pairing for me. Ronald/ Alan.

 “Aww man, I missed out on buying a ticket to see Metallica. Bloody Spears, makin’ me do unpaid overtime again.” Ronald cussed, as he slammed the door behind him.

 “They haven’t got any left?” Alan asked, from his sitting position on the sofa, Dan Brown’s novel ‘Angels and Demons’ in hand.

 “Na. Checked my phone as soon as I got outta’ work. They're all sold out; did in an hour.”

 “Oh, that’s a shame. I know how much you wanted to go to that concert.”

 Ronald slumped on the sofa next to Alan. “Yeah, I booked December 5th off for it and everythin’. Proper pissed off.” His pout turned to a smirk. “Anyway, put tha’ book down babe, I need cheerin’ up.”

 Alan smiled softly at him. “Of course.”

\----

December 5th.

 Alan rushed home from dispatch. “Ronnie, come on. Get ready or we’re going to be late.”

 Ronald quirked an eyebrow at him. “Late for wha’?” Alan grinned, pulling an envelope from his coat pocket and passing it to Ronald. Ronald’s eyes lit up once he had opened it. “Ya’ got tickets to tha’ concert! But how? They were all sold out.”

 “I brought them as soon as they became available online. I knew that you’d probably be stuck with overtime and I didn’t want you to miss out on them.”

 “That’s so sweet, Al. Hang on, there are two tickets? Are ya’ comin’ too?”

 “Yep.”

 “But why? Ya’ hate rock music.”

 “Don’t you always do things that I wish to do? Go places I wish to go? Even when you have personal dislike for such activities?”

 “Yeah, of course I do, ‘cause I love ya’ and want ya’ ta’ smile.”

 “Exactly. I’m doing this for the exact same reasons.” Ronald beamed at him, though a small blush creeped across the cheeky boy’s face.

 “Thanks babe. Ya’ really do know how ta’ make me happy.”

 “As do you. I love you so much.”


	17. Sneak. Requested by IzaChanLuv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU. Both 16.

 Nerves were high tonight, as they were every night. Each night, Alan would sneak out of his house late at night to spend it with Eric. He would then re-enter the house just before his parent woke up.

 It was scary, being sure that his homophobic parents would cause him misery if they were to find out about his relationship. It was nerve racking going to see Eric, even for the hundredth time. That man made his heart flutter like no other.

 His nerves were no match for the love he felt for the blonde man however. The risks didn't matter. Neither did the fact that on his first trip to Eric's, he had fallen off of his roof and sprained his ankle. No, nothing would stop these nightly visits.

 Fast paces took him to Eric's house. He didn't have to sneak in there. Eric's family accepted them both. Eric opened the door and beamed at him, before pulling him into his arms.

 A deep kiss was exchanged and Alan's fear began to fade. At least for the six hours he would spend by Eric's side. It was okay though, as the next night he would feel safe once more, wrapped in Eric's embrace.


	18. First. Requested by IzaChanLuv.

 Arms slung around Alan's waist, Eric pulled him close. His one hand moved to cup Alan's cheek, thumb rubbing over the soft skin. "Ya' so beautiful." He breathed.

 Alan smiled nervously, cheeks flushing red. The blonde moved in for a kiss, only for Alan to pull away from him. "What's wrong? Gone off me already?" Eric asked, hurt in his voice.

 "No, no. It's not that!" The brunette stammered, taking another step back.

 "Then what's tha' matter?"

 "It ... doesn't matter."

 "Yeah it does. Jus' tell me."

 Alan eyed the floor, voice quiet. "I ... I'm just nervous. I haven't kissed anyone before."

 Eric grinned at him, stepping forward to embrace him again. "Ya' need not be nervous, Al. I'm sure ya' will be a great kisser. Plus, there's always a first time for everythin'."

 A small smile graced Alan's lips. "That is very true."


	19. Cars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a total drabble.

 Grell had been attempting to drive for the past ten years. The theory was easy enough but the actual driving test was always a disaster. William was quite glad that the instructors were reapers, as if not, Grell would have likely killed a fair few of them.

 He was currently in the passenger seat of his car, trying for the 345th time to help Grell with her driving. The car hit the curb, skidding down the pavement, instead of the actual road, before it came to a stop. "What a bloody bother! I think your car is broken!" Grell exclaimed, hands still gripping the steering wheel.

 William pushed his glasses up his nose. "My car is fine. You just lack driving ability."

 She looked at him, hurt crossing her expression. "You're right. I'm never going to be able to drive. I should just give up."

 "Grell, do not be stupid. We both know that you are not a woman to give up on anything."

 "But-."

 "But nothing. You will master this eventually and I will be here to help you. No matter how long it takes."  

 "You're such a sweetheart sometimes, Will."


	20. Car pt two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell / William.

It had taken Grell twenty five years in total to finally pass her test and even then she barely scraped through it. Today was the first day that William had let Grell take his car out on her own. He soon realised how much of a bad idea that had been.

 A loud crash exploded in sound around the house and William stood up promptly from his chair in the kitchen, to see what had caused such a hideous racket. As he reached the living room; what was left of said room, he realised what had happened. His car had shot through the window, the front of it completely smashed in.

 A dazed, bloodied red haired reaper slid out from the driver's seat and fell in a heap on the floor. She stood up shakily, looking at William with nervousness. She thought he would fly off into a rage. This car was like a child to him and he had spent many occasions taking it to the garage to have the dents ironed out and the scratches painted over. Now, it was beyond repair. "Will, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

 "It is quite alright."

 "You ... you're not angry at me?"

 "Well, you're alive are you not?"

 "Obviously. Reapers can't die so easily."

 William smiled softly. "Then I am not mad. Metal and glass can be replaced. But you cannot. You are Irreplaceable and ever so precious to me."


	21. Dye. Requested by IzaChanLuv.

 Eric had decided on a change and what a change it would be. Pink streaks in the blonde of his hair. William would surely flip when he saw it but he didn't care and Alan thought it would look hot on him anyway.

 Alan's tongue poked out of the side of his mouth, as he applied to dye carefully to Eric's hair. Once done, Eric went to look in the mirror. "No wait. I don't want you to see it until it's all washed off. Until it's properly complete."

 Eric smiled at him. "Alright babe."

 Half an hour later, Alan helped wash the dye off over the bath tub. Eric then took a look in the mirror. All of the once blonde hair was now bright pink. "Umm ... Alan, I said just streaks."

 "Oh. I thought I did it right."

 "Ya' did jus' put it in strips right? Not on my whole head?"

 Alan went bright red. "Erm ... I, I'm so sorry."

 "It's alright babe. You did it, so I think it's a masterpiece."


	22. Bath. Requested by IzaChanLuv.

Eric got home from a late shift one stormy October evening. Walking into his home, he didn't find Alan in the living room, kitchen or bedroom.

 Moving to the bathroom and opening the door, he found the brunette fast asleep in the bath tub, still surrounded by bubble bath.  
Sometimes Eric had to remind himself that reapers couldn't drown, no matter how many times Alan had fallen asleep in the bath. He was exhausted most of the time now, his thorns continuing to progress.

 The blonde moved to the bath, scooping the tiny man out of the water. It was freezing and Eric had to reminded himself, as he did often, that reapers were also immune to catching a chill.

 Alan stirred slightly, before succumbing to weakness again. Eric carried him to the bedroom, placing him down carefully on the sheets. He went to get a towel, coming back to dry Alan off. He looked down at his love. Alan looked so peaceful in sleep, when the pain of his illness would ease somewhat.

 Alan opened his eyes slowly. "Hmm ... did I fall asleep in the bath ... again?"

 "Ya' did, yeah. Sit up babe, so I can dry ya' back off." The smaller man compiled, sitting up slowly, his chest beginning to hurt again. Eric dried him off, before helping him under the covers.

 He got changed and slipped under next to him. Cuddling into Eric's side, Alan spoke again. "Thank you ... for taking such good care of me."

 "I always will, babe."

 "Sometimes ... I think that I don't deserve you."

 Eric pulled him closer. "No, it's me that's lucky, for bein' loved by someone as kind and beautiful as ya'."


	23. Ring. Requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Related to wake up.

 William had nearly lost his chance once before. He wasn't going to let it pass him by this time. He and Ronald were sat in a posh restaurant, on Valentine's Day, a few months after Ronald had awoken from his coma. He was back to full health now, the weakness in his legs having faded.

 Finishing their main meal, a chocolate pudding was brought out for each of them. Ronald wasted no time in plunging his spoon into the dessert, whereas William ate his with actual table manners.

 A huge chunk was placed in the blonde's mouth and he bit down on it, before wincing. He pulled the offending item from his mouth, as he swallowed the cake and then looked at it for a moment. A ring?

 William smiled at him, before pulling a box from his chest pocket. He moved to kneel down at the side of Ronald's chair and the blonde's mouth fell open. "I thought a few months ago that I had lost you, before I had a chance to show you how much you mean to me. Will you give me that chance now and marry me?"

 Ronald had a fan girl moment and squealed like Grell, before trying to act cool again. "Hell yeah, of course I'll marry y'. I hope y' saved up though, 'cause for our honeymoon, I wanna' go to Hawaii."


	24. Claire. Requested by IzaChanLuv.

 "What's tha' matter wi' ya', grumpy gills?" Eric asked, as he sat across the table from Alan, in the canteen at the London dispatch.

 Alan pouted at him. "You fancy Claire, don't you?"

 "Who's Claire?" Eric was too fixated on the cute pouty expression to really be listening.

 "Umm, you know ... my best friend?!"

 Eric scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah. Wha' 'bout her?"

 "I just said ... you fancy her, don't you?"

 "Eh? No. Why do ya' think tha'?"

 "Because ... she looks like me? Only cuter."

 "Maybe a bit but ya' cuter than her by a long shot. Plus, ya' should know by now tha' I only 'ave eyes for ya'."

 "Really?" A small tinge of red rose on Alan's cheeks.

 "Yep. Only ya'. So cute and adorable and beautiful. Need I say more?"

 Alan smiled softly. "No, no. I ... believe you."

 Eric reached out to grab Alan's wrist gently, pulling it towards him. He kissed his knuckles and then looked him in the eyes. "Absolutely beautiful."


	25. Movember. Requested by Izachanluv.

 Movember had arrived, a month long event in which the men involved grow and style their mustaches. This event is done to raise awareness of prostate and testicular cancer, as well as men's mental health.

 This year, Eric was participating. He'd signed up online and was raising funds, having gotten sponsored by many of his friends at the reaper association. It was now the second week of November and Eric had also left his beard to grow, dying his facial hair bright pink.

 Walking into Alan's office, he spotted the smaller man sitting at his desk. Eric was quickly behind him, bending down to kiss Alan's cheek. "Ah ... Eric!" Alan tensed.

 "Wha'?" Eric asked.

 "Your beard scratched me! It ... it's so gross."

 "Na, it's fine."

 "No ... it's really horrible."

 "Ya' really don't like it?"

 "Not one bit."

 "If it's really makin' ya' uncomfortable, I'll shave it off."

 "N ... no, don't!"

 "Wha'? Why not?"

 "Because ... of your friend. The ... human one."

 "Terry?"

 "Yes. He died of ... cancer and I know ... that this means a lot to you. I can deal with ... the grossness for another few weeks."

 Eric stayed silent for moment, before saying "thanks, babe."

 "You're welcome."

 "Grossness, eh?" He chuckled, bending down again to rub his cheek against Alan's own.

 "Oh ... that is disgusting!"

 "Is it?" Eric repeated the motion.

 "I'm ... going to scythe you, I swear!"

 "Pfft."

 Alan grabbed his scythe, standing up quickly and giggling.

 "Oh, shit." Eric stated.

 Another cute giggle. "Run."

 Eric didn't need telling twice.


	26. Cupcake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eric's Scottish lingo.  
> Dinnae - don't.  
> Yer - you/ your.  
> Tae - to.  
> Dae - do.  
> Ah - I.  
> Ma - me.

 Eric sat at his desk, writing scrawling out on his paperwork in front of him. This day was going to drag.

 Half way through his next chunk of reports and soul collection analyses, there was a knock at the door. "Aye, come in."

 Alan peeked his head around the door. "Hey ... Eric."

 "Ah keep tellin' yer tha' yer don't 'ave tae knock."

 "I ... know but Mr Spears always ... says that it's really rude not to knock."

 "Dae ah look like tha' grump tae yer?"

 Alan giggled softly. "N ... no, you don't." He finally emerged fully from behind the door, small box in his hand. It was placed on Eric's desk. "I ... brought you something. I ... know that you've been stuck in here all ... day."

 "Wha' is it?"

 "Open ... it and you'll see."

 "Alright." The lid was lifted up, Eric gazing down at a small cupcake decorated with iced flowers and sprinkles of glitter.

 "I ... made it myself." Alan stammered.

 "Dinnae wan' it."

 "W ... what? Why?" A flicker of hurt crossed Alan's face.

 "Because tha' only sweet thing ah'll ever need is standin' right in front of ma."


	27. Camera.

 Sascha and Rudgar were currently out for collections. "Sascha, why do you have a sickle?" Rudgar asked.

 Sascha sighed sadly. "My ... camera is broken."

 "Then why is it still around your neck?"

 "I cannot part with it. It is ... my friend."

 "It's broken. Put it back in the office until it's fixed."

 "No. They ... cannot fix it."

 "Give that thing to me."

 "Why would I do that?"

 "Because it's going to get in the way during collections. I'll put it in my office until later."

 "Oh ... okay."

\------

 Rudgar had finished his collections a little before Sascha. The door to his office was barged open, Sascha bouncing into the room. "Give me back my camera then." He beamed.

 "I threw it out. It's long gone."

 "What!? Rugar, why would you do such a thing?!"

 "If it's broken, there's no point hanging onto it."

 "But it was special to me!"

 "It is just an object. Learn to deal with it."

 "You giant dick!" Sascha stormed from the room.

\------

***A week later***

 Rudgar came into Sascha's office. The smaller male looked up at him. "Go away. I still don't want to see you."

 "Sascha -."

 "You threw away my precious camera! Why can you not understand how much it meant to me!?"

 Rudgar sighed and pulled an item from behind his back. "I never threw it away."

 Sascha blinked. "My ... my camera!"Rudgar handed it to him. "But then ... why did you take it and lie to me?"

 "Because I had to go to another branch and try to get it fixed. I ... wanted to surprise you."

 "So it's working again now!?"

 "Yes."

 The camera was placed on the desk, Sascha standing up and throwing himself at Rudgar, small arms wrapping as best they could around his waist. "Oh ... Rudgar, that has made me so happy. Thank you!"

 "No problem." _For you, I'd do anything. You always make me so happy._


	28. Lady Blanc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnian / Baldroy friendship. Bit of fluff, mainly crack.

 Finnian came running into the kitchen of the Phantomhive manor and saw Baldroy curled up in the corner of the room. The elder male looked up at him as he entered. "Ugh ... I'm gonna' kill tha' lil' brat."

 "Who?" Finnian tilted his head to the side.

 "Tha' lil' shit who thinks he owns tha' place."

 "The young master?"

 "Yeah."

 "But he does own -."

 "So? Stupid brat has banned me from smokin'. I'm dyin' over here."

 "Oh, he probably is just thinking about your health and wants you to be alive for longer. Mr Sebastian thought that smoking would hurt you somehow."

 "Hah, no. He jus' likes messin' wi' me. Told me tha' it's a filthy habit or whatever. Agh, I need ma fuckin' ciggies!"

 "I know what will help you to feel better!" The younger man slipped his hand into his pocket and then stooped down next to Baldroy. "This is a new sweet. A nice lady gave it to me but you can have it. The sugar will make you feel all better!" He grinned.

 "I doubt it somehow."

 Finnian pouted at him. "Please! It'd make me happy if you had it."

 "Eh ... alright then."

\-----

 "Mr Sebastian! Mr Sebastian!"

 Sebastian turned around and his arm was grabbed by Finnian, the demon butler being dragged down the main staircase. "Can I help you?"

 "There's something terribly wrong with Baldroy! Please Mr Sebastian, come quick! Hurry!" Sebastian was pulled into the kitchen, where Baldroy was lying on his back, an expression of dazed euphoria on his face.

 "What exactly happened to him?" Sebastian asked.

 Finnian pulled out the sweet's wrapper. "He ate this and then collapsed! I'm really worried! Can't you do something to help him?!"

 Sebastian took the wrapper into his hand and gave it a quick sniff. "This appears to some kind of opium like substance."

 "What does that mean!?" Finnian began to cry.

 "You have drugged up our idiot chef." Sebastian explained in simple terms.

 "Is he going to be okay!?"

 "Hopefully, yes."

 The young male raced over to his friend, grabbing Baldroy by the shirt and shaking him vigorously. "Please, please don't die on me! Just hang in there, please!"

 The demon let a small smirk cross his features. "How amusing."


End file.
